Picture Perfect
by ninjanervana
Summary: Kagome brings a set of disposable cameras to the Feudal Era. What does the Inuyasha gang take pictures of? Short, fluffy chapters.
1. What's a camera?

Hello readers! This is my 21st story ^_^ I'm so happy. Just letting you guys know, these are gonna be short flufftastic chapters that i'll write in between my yu yu hakusho chapters, but i'll still try to update every day or two. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Feel free to review and happy reading!

-ninjanervana.

* * *

"What are they?" Miroku asked, looking at the pile of small, black boxes that Kagome took out of her bag. The Inuyasha gang had gathered in Kaede's hut as they took a few days to rest from the hunt for the jewel shards.

"These are disposable cameras," Kagome answered.

"What's a camera?" Shippo asked, hesitantly poking one of the cameras before jumping back quickly.

Kagome sometimes forgot that the others weren't used to modern technology and struggled to think of an explanation they would understand. "Those are the things that make the pictures in your book right?" Inuyasha asked, vaguely remembering the word camera from a previous conversation with Kagome.

Kagome nodded. She had once shown Inuyasha her photo album when he visited her in the modern era, showing him pictures of when she was still a baby, pictures of her dad, pictures of vacations she took with her family.

"It's a magic box that makes big pictures of stuff," Inuyasha explained to the others.

'Well I guess that's one way to think of it,' Kagome thought. "All you have to do is look through this little hole and press the silver button at the top and whatever you're looking at will be in the picture," Kagome said, pressing the button. The flash startled everyone, causing Inuyasha to grab his sword, Shippo to fall backward, Sango to reach for her Hirakotsu and Miroku to hold up his covered wind tunnel. "Oh yeah, it'll flash if it's too dark in the pictures," she said sheepishly. "I brought a camera for everyone. Each camera has only twenty-five pictures so when they're all done I'll take it back to my time to develop and bring the finished pictures back to you guys. Just make sure you don't put the camera in water or drop t or it won't work anymore."

"I want a picture with Kagome," Shippo said excitedly, jumping up from his seat.

"I want a picture with the beautiful Sango. Her flawless beauty should be captured for future generations," Miroku said, scooting closer to her.

"You pervert!" Sango cried, slapping him as he began to rub her bottom.

Kagome snapped the picture quickly, capturing a fuming Sango and Miroku with a vibrant red handprint on his cheek. These were the moments Kagome wanted to preserve forever, the normal moments when they weren't searching for jewel shards or fighting for their lives.

"Stupid monk will never learn," Inuyasha muttered, slipping his camera into his sleeve.

"Come on, let's take that picture Shippo," Kagome said, handing Sango the camera.

The next two weeks passed in a blur of shard hunting, demon slaying, and camera flashing. Everyone seemed to be focused on taking pictures of different things. Though Kagome honestly wasn't sure what she expected everyone to take pictures of. It just seemed like something everyone would enjoy. Shippo seemed to have the most fun with the camera, a very enthusiastic photographer. Everyone enjoyed having the cameras, even Inuyasha, who didn't say it outloud, but you could see the subtle happiness the camera gave him.

As the last camera finally ran out of film, Kagome collected them all and returned to her time to stock up on supplies as well as develop the pictures.

* * *

Reviews are lovely :]


	2. The Great Fox Demon

"I'm back everyone," Kagome called as she walked into the hut.

"Welcome back Kagome-chan."

"Good to see you again Kagome-sama."

"Didya bring any ramen back?"

"Did you bring the pictures?" Shippo asked, jumping up and down.

Kagome laughed as she set her bag on the floor. "Yes, I brought ramen and the pictures." She began handing out the different color envelopes depending on the person: purple for Miroku, pink for Sango, blue for Shippo, green for herself, and of course red for Inuyasha. "Let's take a look at them all."

"Me first, me first," Shippo said, opening his envelope quickly.

Quite a few of Shippo's pictures were partially blocked by his finger in front of the lens, much to the amusement of the others. But the pictures grew better as they went through the pile. Kagome smiled as she saw the picture of her and Shippo sitting together the day she had brought them the camera; she made a mental note to make a copy of it. His pictures varied in subject from flowers in a field to a young girl in a village they had just visited, leading to much teasing from Miroku and Inuyasha. He had a particularly good picture of Inuyasha walking, turning his head back toward them as he said something.

"What's this picture of, Shippo?" Miroku asked as he put it down for the others to see. It seemed to be just a picture of the night sky with some twinkling stars.

"It's a picture of the great fox demon," Shippo replied.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well when I was small-"

"You mean smaller," Inuyasha teased.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him before continuing. "My Pa used to tell me the story of the great fox demon. That's him there in the sky," Shippo said, tracing an imaginary line between the stars.

The hut fell silent as they watched Shippo. For such a young kitsune, he had lost a lot already. Both of his parents were already gone; all he had left was the Inuyasha gang. "So tell us the story already run," Inuyasha said gruffly, breaking the somber silence. "I know you want to."

Kagome smiled gratefully at Inuyasha, who blushed faintly and looked away. "Yeah Shippo, tell us the story."

"Okay I guess," he said, getting comfortable. "A long, long time ago, there was a young fox demon. He lived in a den with his family, his parents and brothers and sisters. And they were all happy living on this big mountain. They had lots of food and water and room to roam. Everyone was happy especially the young fox demon. But one day a bear youkai found their den." Shippo paused for dramatic effect, looking around at everyone. "All the foxes were cornered in the den. The Ma and Pa were beaten and it looked like all the foxes were gonna be bear dinner. But then the fox demon got really mad and he got huge," Shippo said, stretching his arms wide. "Bigger than even this hut. And he killed the bear youkai. So the fox demon decided to go up into the sky so he could always see if his family needed help and could protect them. So that's the story of the great fox demon. Pa said he's our ancestor so he looks out for me too," Shippo concluded.

"That was a great story Shippo," Sango said, smiling.

"I think this is my favorite picture," Shippo said, looking at the fox demon constellation.

* * *

Isn't Shippo the cutest? Who should open their envelope next? Reviews please


	3. Softer side to Miroku

"So who's next?" Kagome asked as Shippo placed his pictures back into the envelope for safe keeping.

"I'll go next," Miroku said as he opened his package.

"Oh kami-sama, do we even want to see your pictures?" Sango said, shaking her head.

"Yeah I don't think Shippo is old enough to see _those _kinda of things," Inuyasha said, covering Shippo's face with his hand. "He's still a kid you know."

"What do you guys mean?" Miroku asked innocently.

"We mean, if you've decided to use up your pictures on half naked women we don't wanna see it," Sango said exasperated.

"Do you guys really think I'm that bad?" Miroku asked, his face a mask of mock heartbreak.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"I wanna see Miroku's pictures," Shippo said, pushing Inuyasha's hand off his face.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"You guys really should have more faith in me," Miroku said, shaking his head as he poured the pictures into his hand. "My pictures are completely innocent."

"Nothing about you is innocent monk," Sango said. She really didn't want to look at a pile of pictures of beautiful women Miroku had seen. It was hard enough to watch him flirt with different women every time they passed through a village; she did not want to see proof of it.

"Guess I'll have to prove you wrong," Miroku said, winking at her.

Sango took a deep breath as she looked at the pictures in his hand. They were…beautiful. Miroku had taken a number of pictures of the landscapes they saw as they traveled through different villages. Rocky mountains, grassy plains, flowery fields, they took up a majority of his pictures. The pictures were taken at different points of the day; sometimes a breathtaking sunset painted the background a vibrant combination of oranges and reds, other times an awe-inspiring sunrise filled the sky with soft yellow and pink tinges.

"Wow Miroku, I never knew you had such an eye for landscapes," Kagome said as she scanned through the pictures.

"There is more to my mind than pretty girls," Miroku replied.

"It's all you seem to talk about anyway," Inuyasha muttered. "Look at this picture," Inuyasha said, a teasing grin on his face. Between his two claws he carefully held a picture that had been stuck to the back of another.

"Well I couldn't resist taking at least one picture of a pretty girl," Miroku said sheepishly.

Sango was ready to punch him in the back of his head when she saw the woman in the picture. It was her. She could remember the day he had taken the picture, although at the moment she hadn't realized he was there. It was after a sudden rain shower and Sango had decided to take a walk nearby as they prepared dinner. The wind was warm and blowing gently now that the summer shower had passed. The sky was on fire with bright red and yellows, an explosion of beauty behind Sango. Sango could only be seen in profile: the straightness of her nose, the creaminess of her skin, the fullness of her lips. A rainbow could be dimly seen above her. She looked at peace.

"I chose to take pictures of things I would never tire of seeing, things that I could gaze upon every day and never grow weary of, things of immense beauty," Miroku said softly to Sango. "Sango, I could gaze upon every day and it would never be enough." Gone from his face was the mischievous, perversion that usually accompanied his comments. He simply looked like a young man in love, not a man fighting an imposing death sentence from the wind tunnel in his hand.

Kagome wanted to sigh happily as she watched Sango and Miroku; it was just so sweet, so innocent, so loving. _'If only someone else could be like that,'_ she thought.

"Are Miroku and Sango gonna kiss?" Shippo asked, pulling the couple out of the moment.

Sango blushed slightly as she looked away from Miroku, his words ringing in his ears. He may not always show it and when he did, he may not show it in the right ways, but Sango knew now Miroku truly did care for her.

* * *

I love Sango and Miroku together, don't you? They can be so adorable. Reviews Please


	4. You never really forget

Sango shook her head, trying to will the blus that had risen in her cheeks because of Miroku's words to recede. It was nice to hear those words from him, but she didn't want everyone's focus on her in that way; she already knew Kagome would pull her away later on for some girl talk. She could use it; Miroku had her all mixed up inside now.

"I'll go now," Sango said, attempting to shift the focus from her to her pictures. She opened her envelope quickly, carefully removing the pictures. "Let's take a look."

A theme could quickly be seen in Sango's pictures. Many of her photographs were of families: siblings running around together, a mother feeding her small child, a father lifting his song onto his shoulder. There were different villagers they had seen while they traveled, but they didn't stick as firmly in their minds.

_'With everything that's happened to Sango, it's no wonder she takes pictures of families together,'_ Kagome said, a sad smile on her lips. Even with the adopted family she had now, it couldn't replace the family she had lost, the family that was slain because of Naraku's control over Kohaku. Although Kohaku was still alive, he might as well have been dead since Sango had such little contact with him. Anytime they saw Kohaku, it was a painful meeting for Sango, to see the little brother she cared about more than her own life, the only person she struggled to save.

"This is my favorite picture," Sango said, placing a picture onto the floor. It was the picture of the back of two children, a girl and a slightly smaller boy. "I saw them in the last village we were visiting. I thought they were so adorable together. They reminded me of me and Kohaku when we were still little kids." Kirara mewed and snuggled in Sango's lap, trying to give her owner some comfort. "Of course our picture would have Kirara in it," she laughed, scratching the neko demon's ear.

"Oh that reminds me!" Kagome exclaimed, opening her envelope and flipping through the pictures quickly. "I took this picture for you, but it's kind of blurred. I wasn't really prepared for it." Kagome handed Sango the picture, hoping it would make her best friend feel better not worse.

Sango's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the picture Kagome handed her. "Kohaku," she said softly, her fingertip stroking his image. The background of the picture was blurry, the individual trees forming a background of different shades of green. Kohaku was dressed in his normal clothes, his head turning slightly to look at the camera as the noise of them surprised him. Most importantly his expression was unclouded by Naraku's control; he looked almost normal. "Oh Kagome this is perfect, thank you," Sango said, hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Sango, I'm glad to help you," Kagome replied. "I guess it's my turn to go."

* * *

This was such bittersweet fluff. Reviews please


	5. Author's Note

Hello readers, it's ninjanervana here. I just want to let you all know that I might not be able to post new chapters for the next few days. The semester is winding down and I have a ton of papers that I need to write although I'd rather write story chapters. I should be posting a new chapter within three or four days so look out for the email. Happy reading!


	6. Candids

Hello readers, sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was busy with school work and then i got sick and i was just all over the place. But here's another chapter so i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"I guess I'll go now," Kagome said nervously, opening her envelope. She wasn't worried about how well the pictures came out, but about how everyone would react to the pictures. After all, they were her main photo subjects. Kagome took a deep breath as she took the pictures out carefully.

The first picture made everyone laugh, even if Sango did turn a little red. It was the picture Kagome took the day she brought the cameras to the Feudal Era: the aftermath of Miroku's groping and Sango's slap. Most of Kagome's pictures were candids, taken when no one was watching; sometimes they never realized she had even taken a picture.

"Kagome-sama, I didn't even notice you taking these pictures," Miroku said as they scanned through the pile.

"Look, look there's me," Shippo said, pointing to a picture of himself running through down a path, chasing after a butterfly. "That was when we were going to the village with the centipede demon with all the creepy legs."

"There's even one of Kirara," Sango said, showing the small demon a picture of herself. Kirara sniffed at the picture, wondering if it was really one of her kind.

"Are all your pictures of us?" Inuyasha asked, strangely quite throughout the whole picture viewing process.

"Yeah, pretty much. I wanted to take pictures of the people who were important to me so I can hang them up in my room. I think this is one of my favorites," Kagome said mischievously, smiling as she watched Sango and Miroku blush. It was a picture of the setting sun, Sango and Miroku's backs toward her. They had decided to go for a walk together and Kagome snuck after them, hoping to get a good shot of them together; she had plenty of shots of Sango slapping Miroku. It was a perfect picture of the pair, just existing together without any violence or groping.

"Look at Sango and Miroku together," Shippo teased.

"And I like this picture too," Kagome added, pointing to a picture of Shippo sleeping curled next to an enlarged form of Kirara. "Though this is definitely one of my favorites," she said cautiously, putting another picture down. She glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, taking in his slightly widened eyes, hoping she hadn't crossed any unspoken lines. It was a picture of Inuyasha perched on a branch of the Goshinboku, the full moon shining in the background. Kagome only had a split second to take the shot before Inuyasha noticed she was standing there.

"I like it too," Inuyasha said softly, his words barely reaching Kaogme although she sat next to him.

"But this is my absolute favorite picture," Kagome said, smiling brightly. The sun was setting behind them, painting the sky a beautiful range of reds and oranges. Kagome had shown Kaede how to work the camera and begged her to take a group picture of them. Miroku's hand was hidden behind Sango, probably rubbing something he shouldn't have, which explained the blush on Sango's face. Shippo stood in front with Kirara, smiling broadly after a day of fun with the camera. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, a slight look of surprise on her face. At the very last second Inuyasha had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He may not have realized it, but the simple gesture had made her heart skip a beat, relishing in the feel of his body close to her. Inuyasha didn't smile in the picture, wearing a smirk on his face; but that was alright, that's just how Inuyasha was. The picture captured them perfectly.

* * *

Only one more chapter left! Reviews please


	7. Wonderful Surprise

This is the last chapter of Picture Perfect. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers; you guys are the ones that inspire me to write fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed Picture Perfect, check out my other stories and review please! Happy reading

-ninjanervana

* * *

"Your turn Inuyasha," Shippo said. "I wanna see what you took pictures of."

"Tough luck," Inuyasha said, slipping his envelope into the sleeve of his haori. "You won't get to see them."

"What! Why not?" Shippo exclaimed. "I wanna see them."

"Inuyasha, why won't you show us them?" Kagome asked.

"Cause they're none of your business; they are _my_ pictures," he replied.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's not being fair," Shippo cried. "We showed him our pictures."

"Maybe Inuyasha's pictures aren't meant for the eyes of women and children," Miroku said mischievously. "Have you been taking pictures of some of the village beauties Inuyasha?" Miroku's comment was followed by a swift punch to the back of his head, courtesy of Sango.

"You wish monk; you're the only lecher around here," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut.

"That was strange, even for Inuyasha," Sango said, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with him; I'll be back soon," Kagome said, rushing out of the hut.

Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, carefully turning through the stack of pictures in his hands, taking extra care not to tear them with his claws. He was pleased with how well his pictures had turned out, but he didn't want the others to see them. The last thing he wanted was for them to start teasing him; besides it wasn't any of their business anyway. These were his pictures and if he didn't want to show them to the others then he didn't have to.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called as she walked toward the Goshinboku. "I know you're up there Inuyasha. Come down."

"Keh, make me wench," Inuyasha replied.

"Do you really want me to make you?" Kagome said darkly. "It'll hurt."

Inuyasha froze; he did _not _want to be sat, especially since he was pretty high up the tree. "What do you want?"

"Why won't you let anyone see your pictures?"

"Why is it anyone's business?" he replied.

"Well we all showed you our pictures; it's only fair that you show someone your pictures," Kagome said. Inuyasha jumped down, quickly scooping her up before he jumped back onto his branch. "Could you warn me next time," she said as she got comfortable. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Keh, stupid mortals," Inuyasha replied, handing her the pictures. "Here, you can see them, but no one else."

Kagome shook her head as she took the pictures from him. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want the others to see them, but she was touched he would allow her to look at them at least. She began to flip through the pictures, a blush rising on her cheeks. There were so many pictures of her: her playing with Shippo, her practicing her archery with Lady Kaede, her laughing with Sango, her looking into the flames of the campfire. There were pictures of the others mixed in, but most of the pictures were of her._ 'No wonder he didn't want the others to see them. Shippo and Miroku would tease him endlessly.' _ She was struck by how well Inuyasha had taken the pictures; every shot made her look like a goddess with her rosy cheeks, her porcelain skin, her ebony hair flowing. "Inuyasha, these pictures are beautiful; I've never seen myself look so beautiful."

Inuyasha blushed slightly, muttering something under his breath. He was worried about how Kagome would take the pictures, would she sit him until he reached the center of the earth? Would she be creeped out by the pictures?

"I remember when you took this shot," Kagome said. "It was right at this tree." As Inuyasha began to run out of film, he knew he had to make every shot count. One afternoon as he sat in the Goshinboku he noticed Kagome sitting at the bottom of the tree, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He called her name, causing her to look up with a smile before he took the shot. "So which is your favorite picture?" she asked.

Inuyasha took the stack of pictures, silently flipping through it. "This is my favorite," he replied softly, slipping the picture into her hand.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the picture. "I think this might be my favorite too," she said, smiling. It was a picture of her and Inuyasha leaning against the side of the well, talking instead of fighting for once. Inuyasha had his normal smirk on his face, telling her a story as she laughed, her hand going up to her cheek. It was the perfect picture of them while they were at peace. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha, smiling at him. "It's us."


End file.
